Teenage Girls, Teenage Drama
by Swimmerxoxo
Summary: You have entered the world of Katrina! Dealing with siblings all the time, school work not getting any lighter, and the sports team after you constantly, try adding high school drama to the mix. The bloody annoyance. And what about this boy? I wonder...
1. The Rosland Family

Chapter One: Rosland Household

Raining once again in the sunny Sunshine state, sat a gorgeous girl by the window, on the third day of November.

"_What's new here?"_ she thinks dully to herself looking out the window towards the darkened sky. _"This morning there wasn't even a single cloud in the sky, now look at it, it's raining like no tomorrow."_

She sighs gathering up all her loose books and binders, placing them in the checkered Jansport backpack, and then stood up bring the bag along with her. Making her way to the front door of the library, she got stopped by two friends of her, who immediately engage her into deep conversation.

Katrina Rosland hasn't always lived in Florida. She recently came from the Golden state where her heart still remains. She moved in the summer between her freshman and sophomore year. Not too thrilled about the move, she hasn't shown that "genuine smile we all love and adore" as her parents claimed.

Katrina honestly could have cared less about her appearance. Deep golden blond hair, which only seemed to flow down her back perfectly with her graceful strides, and to also complement her figure. The beautiful winter green eyes on her head that always used to have the sparkle of a once happy girl, now only hold the dull gleam of a saddened child. "No, I am not beautiful," she always said to herself in the mirror, only to have her friends yell differently at her. What also made Katrina hate herself was her height. A tall five foot eight inches, she reached all most every guy she dated.

By all means, everyone wanted to "live in the Rosland" household, and to be perfectly honest, who wouldn't? Not only did it house Katrina, but also her two other siblings, Tyler Rosland and Danielle Rosland, some of the most popular kids in school. For that, Katrina always hid in their shadows, and for once in her life, she didn't care. She actually welcomed the darkness and the aloneness of her place. It was where she was content to stay at for the moment.

Tyler Rolsand was considered a "gorgeous prince" in the eyes of many girls that walked Christ the King Christian High School's hallways, where all three Rosland kids attended. A tall muscular frame of six foot five inches, even the teachers thought something of him. His bright ocean blue eyes seem to always hold an adventurous side to Tyler that not too many people get to experience, for once you see his childish side, everyone feels young again. And the black hair that rested on the top of his head was the only black hair that Katrina had ever seen that was deeply dark, if not even darker than night itself. What also seemed to add to his "all the reasons to like Tyler Rosland", he was the quarter back for the varsity team. "Go lions!" cheered every cheerleader, but, as everyone knows, the cheerleaders didn't mean "lions", no, they meant "Go Tyler!"

This only leaves one other sibling, Danielle Rosland, who was the middle child. She was the "Princess" of the junior class, and whose popularity only soared higher and higher everyday. She was the queen bee of socialism, the one who never stopped. On the weekends she would go to the movies, after the movies she would go to a shelter and volunteer, then she'd hit the mall with her best girlfriends, go to dance practice afterwards, come home and get ready for her date, and yes, to answer your question, she did this in one day. During the week, she would go to school, where she would go to dance practice afterwards, and then finally come home to only have homework and a date to schedule in. And, she would do that the days after, or just do something different, but equally have a busy schedule.

On top of her socialism, she was beautiful. Katrina had wondered why the guys were always attracted to Danielle, but she soon realized that there really was no mystery to it. Danielle's woody brown hair only reached to her shoulder blades, but it always shinned. It would also only make her chocolate eyes glow brighter. Her five foot, six inch frame was the perfect height for any guy to wrap their protective are around her, and whisper flirtatious things in her ear. Her weight was also another thing going for her. She was light enough for guys to pick her up and twirl her around, so her giggles would ring through the crisp, clear air. No, there really was no mystery about her sister.

Katrina and Danielle always had a competition between the two of them. No one understood why, or how they knew there even was one, for the two girls never voiced, "We are at war!" But there was something that the two of them understood, and they always glared at one another. Maybe one was jealous over the other. Maybe one hated the other one more. Maybe they both liked the same boy. And no doubt, the winner of every competition was Danielle herself. That always annoyed Katrina to no end, which only drove her wanting to beat her sister even more. Either way, they always showed at least some sort of affection towards one another after every good arguement.

No matter what the circumstance are, everyone wanted to say, "We are a part of the Rosland household." Sadly, reality always seemed to burst everyone's dreams.

------. ------

"I'm home!" Katrina's voice rang through the empty two-story house. "Aww Lexi calm down girl!" she added with a giggle, as their big three year old golden retriever jumped onto her. She managed, after a few minutes, to push the over excited dog away from her and walked down the hall towards the kitchen.

"Finally home," she whispered to herself sadly as she entered the large white, and pink kitchen.

No this may not be her true home, for that is always in California, but for now, it would have to do.


	2. Call From California

Chapter 2: Call From California

The silence that absorbed Katrina into a relaxed state only lasted about five seconds. Bursting through the door came her sister, Danielle, chattering away on the phone.

"Fantabulous, all I needed, the wicked witch of the west to ruin the rest of the day for me," Katrina bitterly said to herself. She quickly went to the fridge, grabbed a Coke can, and turned around to only be facing her sister.

"Get OUT!" Danielle said with a huge smile on her face the cell phone connected to her ear literally. "No!……No!…..Your serious!……Mmmhmm….Yeah, I totally thought they would be a perfect couple!……Tomorrow?" she added with huge smiles on her face. While in deep conversation she grabbed the Coke from Katrina's hand and walked away.("HEY!" Katrina yelled angrily.) "Yeah, I'll find a way to fix it. I have a date tomorrow the Ken Kurt….Oh, no! I can totally rearrange that…" her voice sang through the rest of the house.

"Bitch," she said irrated. "Great, now I have to go get myself another one…" she trailed off reaching the fridge. She opened it and slammed it shut only seconds later. "Nice! She took the last one! UGH!" She grabbed her backpack angrily and marched up the stairs, hearing her sisters voice loud and clear.

"Sure tomorrow is great! I'll see you then! Love yas! Muah!" Click went her cell phone. Danielle's face went out of her bedroom door. "Hey loser, do you know when mom and dad are going to be home? I have some different plans for tomorrow that they have to be aware of now," she asked her sister in a bored voice.

"No I don't," Katrina added in an annoyed voice turning towards her room.

"What's up with you?" Danielle asked walking towards her sister.

Like I said, even thought they were always in competition, that doesn't mean they can't show their loving sides towards one another.

"Nothing just had a bad day, I would really like to be alone. If anyone calls just take a message unless its my best buds, and you know who they are," Katrina said her back facing her sister, and waved her hand walking into her room, then closed the door behind her loudly.

"Psh, sure, let me just be your secretary why don't you?" Danielle said nastily, than faced her own room and closed the door as well.

------.------

Katrina only had one best girlfriend, and four best guy friends. Yeah, pretty strange, but she never thought anything of it. Ann Fillus, George Nickelbottom, James Engerie, Luke and Sam Jackson, where the "best buds" of hers that she trusted with her life.

The group of people always got along great. Never had a single fight with one another, and told each other everything. Katrina was deeply shooken up when she found out about the move, and didn't take too keenly about it. The remaining time she had with her friends where always spent with these ones. The day of the move only broke her heart and theirs as well, so they keep in touch every chance they could. One would call while the others would get updates on the internet, and Katrina had always said, "Thank God for Myspace." Even through all this, it only made their friendships stronger, and this is what seems to be the fuel for life for Katrina.

Katrina plopped onto her bed face first. "Today was horrible," she said, which only came out as a blurry murmur. She moved her face so it was against the edge of the bed where she saw her room clearly.

It was a welcoming room, very colorful. The walls were painted a sunset purple and pushpin boards where hanging upon the walls. One would hold friends from California, mainly her best buds; another would hold movie tickets in which she saved; another would hold all her "fun memories" from Florida. Besides her desk was the closet and even next to that there was her dress, and upon her dress held one of her favorite objects, and iPod sound system. Music was always playing in her room. Very softly, but nonetheless it was still there when she walked through her bedroom door.

Her bed was located right across her desk, which sat in front of the window. The window was her favorite spot. The ledge itself was a coushon for her to sit on. Covered with pillows and her favorite stuff animals she would sit there all night and just ponder the evening away. It was also a great spot for a view of the moon.

Katrina closed her eyes and sighed. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep, with only the music playing a soft lolaby to her.

------.------

"Wake up, its Ann for you on the phone," Danielle said thrusting the phone at her half asleep sister.

"Wh-wh," Katrina said groggily rubbing her eyes, yawning and sitting up on her bed.

"Here just take it," her sister said annoyed, and walked out of the room in a huff.

"He-Hello?" the sleepy one said, still rubbing her left eye.

"Hey! What's cracking Kat?" a familiar voice said, which was held by Ann. "I figured you wanted to hear from your favorite person on earth today since we haven't chatted since yesterday. That just brings tears to my eyes. Sniff."

Kat only smiled. Her best friend was always over dramatic that way, but she seemed to be able to get away with it. "Hey A! I was thinking about calling you myself but I figured you'd bet me to the punch because I just only wo-woke up," she added in a yawn. "So, what's up with the boys?"

"The boys" where the four other besties that Kat had. Ann and Kat always said they were the moms while the guys were their sons. She didn't mind though, Kat always got amusement by it.

"Ah the usual," Ann said dryly, "chasing girls, getting turned down, missing you, hanging out by the mall, missing you…play some catch, oh, and did I mention, missing you?"

"Haha, alright alright, I get it. So, what's up with you then?"

"Same ol', same ol'. Homework, work, school…missing my best friend," Ann said just as dryly. "Counting down the days when you come and visit, which isn't for a LONG time, but yeah, that just shows you how desperate I am."

Kat only shook her head. "Don't worry I am doing the same."

Even though best friends are miles away, the still find a way for their friendship to stay the same.


End file.
